Her Fear
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. "Kau ini manusia atau bukan sih? Kenapa kau tidak memiliki rasa takut sama sekali?" "Maksudmu apa?" "Soalnya..." "Aku TAKUT kehilanganmu! Dasar kau bodoh!" Day 6 of 7-Day Challenge yang dibuat oleh Naw d Blume. One-Shot. Complete.


_YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS, tinggal sehari lagiiiiii! Ayo semangat! Yeaaaah!  
_

_Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, saia cuma minjem buat nyelesaiin tantangan dari Naw d Blume :)_

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, terlalu cerah malah. Tidak ada awan sama sekali di langit, sementara matahari bersinar sangat terang untuk ukuran jam setengah delapan pagi. Apakah ini efek pemanasan global? Bisa jadi. _Anyway_, tidak peduli sepanas apapun cuaca hari ini, para murid Orb International High School harus tetap masuk. Meski bel masuk sudah berdering, para murid yang masih berada di luar kelas,, bahkan di luar sekolah, merasa enggan untuk memulai rutinitas mereka sebagai siswa. Ya, di sekolah mereka tentu saja ada AC. Tapi tetap saja, siapa yang mau melewati hari pertama musim panas di sekolah?

Penjaga sekolah yang sudah tua renta menutup pintu gerbang dengan sangat pelan, bukannya sengaja, tetapi memang dia hanya sanggup melakukannya dengan kecepatan segini. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang murid laki-laki dengan warna rambut seperti langit di atasnya berlari dengan cepat. "Jangan ditutup dulu, pak tua!"

Pak tua tidak melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh murid tersebut, dia malah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menutup pintu gerbang agar murid itu tidak masuk. Tetapi sayangnya fisik tidak dapat dilawan. Murid itu sudah masuk ke dalam wilayah sekolah sebelum si penjaga berhasil menutupnya. Sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan dia berlari menerobos segerombolan murid yang juga telat.

Murid bermata biru itu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sosok seorang murid perempuan berambut pirang hendak membuka loker sepatunya. Sekali lagi dia berlari dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan sudah berdiri di sebelah murid itu hanya dalam dua detik.

"Pagi, Stellar." sapanya dengan senyum ramah yang kelewat terlalu lebar, sehingga membuatnya nampak seperti orang bodoh. Orang bodoh yang menawan...

Yang disapa hanya melirik sekilas sambil memutar kedua bola matanya sebagai tanda bosan. Ketika dia hendak membuka loker, murid laki-laki yang tadi memanggilnya kembali tersenyum. Tapi kali ini senyumnya lebih ke arah jahil. Begitu loker sepatu Stellar dibuka, seekor kodok meloncat tepat ke wajah murid perempuan yang memiliki iris mata berwarna violet. Membuat teman-teman di sekitarnya menjerit seperti perempuan, tidak coret yang tadi, yang menjerit MEMANG perempuan! Kodok itu kemudian meloncat ke tempat lain, hingga membuat beberapa murid perempuan (bahkan laki-laki) yang takut atau geli dengan kodok berteriak ketakutan. Sementara murid-murid yang berbaik hati ingin menangkap sang kodok harus merasakan sakitnya betabrakan dengan temannya karena ternyata kodok itu lumayan sulit ditangkap. Satu teriakan disusul dengan teriakan lain, tabrakan satu menyebabkan terjadinya tabrakan yang lain. Kondisi lantai satu gedung sekolah swasta terbaik di Orb ini berubah seperti pasar hanya karena satu ekor kodok.

Sementara si kodok tidak berdosa itu sedang menebar kekacaukan, Stellar menatap teman sebayanya dengan pandangan kesal. "Tidak lucu, Auel."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak takut kodok!" erangnya penuh kekesalan dan kekalahan.

Stellar menutup loker sepatunya dengan keras. "Cepat tangkap kodok itu sekarang."

Auel ber-_sweat drop _ria. "Ba, baiklah..."

Stellar pergi meninggalkan lantai satu yang kondisinya sudah seperti medan pertempuran dengan wajah datar. Sementara Auel mengejar-ngejar kodok tersebut hingga ke lapangan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tadi kita sudah melihat sekilas Auel. Siapa dia? Auel Neider adalah murid terjahil di Orb International High School, sekaligus kapten tim basket putra. Dibalik sifat dan wajahnya yang menyebalkan tapi menarik itu, dia hobi mengerjai teman-temannya, tapi untungnya Auel masih memikirkan keselamatan sang korban ketika dia menjahili target. Semua sudah menjadi korbannya. Semua... Kecuali Stellar Loussier.

Gadis kelahiran 6 Januari itu seolah tidak memiliki celah sama sekali untuk dijahili oleh Auel. Dia tidak punya phobia seperti yang lainnya, dia tidak memiliki arlegi terhadap apa pun. Dia bukan tipe orang yang kagetan, atau bahkan latah. Jika diganggu, dia hanya akan menatap dengan tatapan dingin dan mengeluarkan aura ingin membunuh, Bagi beberapa pengganggu tentu saja reaksi itu tidak menyenangkan, malah mengerikan. Tetapi bagi seorang Auel Neider, itu adalah tantangan. Dia yakin setiap manusia itu memiliki phobia atau rasa takut, yang membedakannya adalah bagaimana cara mereka mengatasi rasa takut tersebut.

Dan cowok dengan tinggi 167 cm itu tidak akan menyerah sebelum dia berhasil menemukan titik lemah Stellar...

.

.

.

.

.

'**BUUUK!'**

Bola basket menghantam wajah tampan Auel, dia memarahi adik kelas yang melakukannya. Sementara yang dimarahi hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengucapkan maaf berulang-ulang kali dengan nada gemetaran. Setelah puas memarahi adik kelasnya, Auel menyuruh agar tim beristirahat selama lima menit.

Sial, kenapa aku tidak fokus begini? Gerutu Auel dalam hati. Tinggal seminggu lagi akan ada pertandingan antara OIHS melawan Earth Alliance Academy, dan yang hanya di dalam benak Auel sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Stellar ketakutan... Atau, dia hanya ingin menganggu Stellar? Karena menganggunya merupakan sebuah kesenangan tersendiri, menjadi rutinitas dalam keseharian Auel.

Lantas apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya Auel sudah menemukan kelemahan Stellar? Berhasil membuat gadis bergolongan darah A itu kesal dan marah ketika ia ganggu? Dia tidak tahu. Yang pasti sekarang dia harus fokus latihan atau Auel akan melihat ketakutannya sendiri, yaitu kalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu tiba, gelanggang olahraga kota Orb dipenuhi oleh pendukung OIHS dan juga Earth Alliance Academy. Kondisi sang kapten tuan rumah sangat kacau, selama seminggu ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan mengenai rencana-rencananya untuk mengganggu Stellar, tetapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk melaksanakan seluruh rencananya. Dia harus menunggu hingga pertandingan selesai, dan itu sangat lama. Paling tidak dia bisa senang karena Stellar akan menonton pertandingan ini.

Kuarter kedua, OIHS balik memimpin, bahkan meninggalkan jauh poin tim lawan. Sebuah _passing _dilakukan oleh salah satu pemain ke Auel, sang kapten berhasil menangkapnya dengan sempurna. Begitu dia melakukan ancang-ancang untuk melakukan _dunk_, pemain tim lawan menabrak tubuh Auel hingga dia terjatuh dan menghantam tiang ring basket. Semua berteriak tertahan, tidak terkecuali Stellar.

Para pemain OIHS berhamburan mendekati sosok Auel yang tergelatak dengan darah segar keluar dari kepalanya, sementara pemain lainnya mulai menyerang pemain yang tadi menabrak Auel. Wasit berusaha melerai perkelahian. Di tengah kekacauan, Stellar berhasil menyelinap masuk ke lapangan dan segera berlari ke arah kerumunan.

"AUEL!" Stellar langsung duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Auel, mengangkat kepala Auel dari lantai dengan sangat perlahan agar lukanya tidak membesar. Satu bulir air mata jatuh tepat ke pipi Auel. Stellar menangis.

"Kau ini manusia atau bukan sih? Kenapa kau tidak memiliki rasa takut sama sekali?" tanya Auel sambil menyentuh pipi Stellar menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Maksudmu apa?"Stellar bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Soalnya..."

"Aku TAKUT kehilanganmu! Dasar kau bodoh!" raung Stellar. Membuat mata Auel membesar.

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku bohong?!"

Auel tertawa. "Syukurlah, akhirnya aku mengetahui apa yang membuatmu ketakutan..."

_Siapa yang mengira, kehilangan diriku adalah ketakutan terbesarnya..._

* * *

_Endingny gitu aja deh... wuhehehehe *jahat*. Anyway, saia ngerasa kalo ini kok kesanny kaya AsuCaga yah? Haduh, tolong maafkan saia, soalny bikinny dalam kondisi super pusing dan ngantuk._

_Besok hari terakhir dari tantangan! Semangat! Saia pasti bisa! Fire!  
_

_Sekali lagi, saran dan kritik sangat saia harapkan._

_Dan pairing yang mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi pairing terakhir di tantangan 7 day dari Naw adalah **Mwu X Murrue **:)_


End file.
